legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Tirek
Lord Tirek is a male centaur, the son of King Vorak, older brother of Scorpan, and the main antagonist of the season four finale. He is a villain who escapes from Tartarus, steals magic, and seeks to rule over Equestria. He is defeated and banished back to Tartarus by the teamwork of Twilight's Avenge Lander team, the SWAP Force, the Mane Six through Rainbow Power magic acquired from the Chest of Harmony. "Is he friend, or is he foe?' the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago." :—Lord Tirek, to Rare Find. Appearance :Voice actor: Mark Acheson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Raffaele Farina (Italian), Tomasz Borkowski (Polish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian), Guilherme Lopes (Brazilian Portuguese), Miguel Jenner (European Spanish), Víctor Aguilar (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance He is a centaur with red skin, white or grey hair, dark fur, black horns, and cloven hooves. His head has bull-like facial features with a goat-like beard. According to Hasbro developer Brian Lenard, Tirek was originally designed with an "almost entirely red" body, but was recolored with a black torso to "tone down the intensity" and give more focus to the expressions of Tirek's face and arms. Over the course of Tirek's appearances in the finale, his appearance gradually changes as he absorbs more magic. He initially appears very frail, with muted colors and a hunched posture that leaves him roughly at the height of a normal pony. After absorbing the magic of many unicorns, he gains a more muscular physique, brighter colors, and a pair of curved horns. His later transformations exaggerate his form even further, becoming larger, brawnier, and with increasingly long and elaborate horns. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Tirek is evil, domineering, narcissistic, and driven by an obsessive desire for power. He has a very short, but violent temper and fierce nature, which directs towards Twilight Sparkle and the other princesses. He is also very manipulative and highly persuasive when striking a deal. However, while Tirek may hold up his end of a bargain in some cases, he is generally dishonest and traitorous, not hesitating to turn on and dispose of anyone whose usefulness has expired, such as Discord. He harbors a deep resentment toward his brother Scorpan after his betrayal, describing him as "weak-minded" and "worthless." Relationships Friends/Allies Family * King Vorak (father) * Queen Haydon (mother) * Scorpan (younger brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Ponies * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spyro ** Spike ** King Warfang * Dragon Sages Abilities and Powers Magic Tirek is potentially one of the most powerful magic users in the show. However, his magic severely weakens and diminishes due to his imprisonment in Tartarus. He frequently shoots beams from an orange orb floating between his horns, and he absorbs magic from others. Upon escaping from Tartarus, he steals the unicorns' magic to restore back his strength, later stealing it from Pegasi, Earth ponies, and even Discord himself. Tirek changes both physically and magically, gaining brighter colors, a more muscular physique, longer horns, and a deeper voice. As he progresses, he drains magic from dozens of ponies at once. After absorbing the magic of Twilight's friends and Discord, Tirek's size increases to the point at which he towers over most buildings in Ponyville. His growing musculature shatters the bracers on his arms, and he grows a mass of white hair on his head to match his beard and tail. He matches Twilight Sparkle in a magic battle. When negotiating with Twilight, he snaps his fingers and summons Twilight's drained friends in levitating bubbles. After absorbing Twilight's Alicorn magic, Tirek grows even larger. The Avenge Landers and the Mane Six finally overpower him when they gain the power of the Tree of Harmony and the SWAP Force came to their aid, and he loses all of the magic he'd drained from his victims. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Synopsis See also External links * Lord Tirek My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Centaurs Category:Males Category:Villains